


Not Ordinary Love

by MaryKei_Hishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryKei_Hishi/pseuds/MaryKei_Hishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu lo vide allontanare il kunai dalla gola del ragazzo -lo sai qual'è la punizione per quelli come te e me?- lo vide chiedergli mentre avvicinava la punta affilata dell'arma al proprio petto nudo, e il ragazzo negò con la testa guardandolo impaurito -continuare a vivere- sibilò l'albino punendosi con quelle parole astiose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> : il titolo è preso da un film bellissimo che mi ha catturata completante, la trama non c'entra assolutamente niente però XD  
> sono comparsi così tanto poco nel manga eppure mi hanno completamente catturato, li amo, singolarmente e come coppia e credo che siano i personaggi che sono usciti nel modo migliore in base alle loro scarse apparizioni (quando vedo cosplayers che li interpretano non posso far a meno di chiedergli se si danno un bacetto ** e SE LO DANNOOOOOO e in cuor mio credo che chi fa loro come cosplay sia perfettamente a conoscenza del pairing e delle fiction e che provi anche piacere a vedere me e chi come me che si impanica per chiedere un bacio o una scena yaoi.   
> Cattivi cattivi cosplayers XD) scrivere di loro per me è come avere una sorta di carta bianca, chiedersi il perché di tutto e darsi risposte che poi vanno a formare i pilastri della storia stessa.  
> Ambientazioni, periodi e sopratutto quel particolare che li ha resi quel che abbiamo visto.  
> in questa fan fiction vorrei riuscire a raccontare quello che è la mia personale visione dei due e anche parlare del Dio che Hidan venera tanto.  
> Ci sarà un capitolo che parlerà esclusivamente di quello *-*  
> è la prima fiction che scrivo su loro due (tre XD) spero di riuscire a rendere più che bene la mia idea e sopratutto di riuscire ad arrivare a scrivere la parola fine al file!  
> A mano a mano che porto avanti quei pilastri di cui ho parlato mi rendo conto che con quella loro microscopica apparizione nel mondo che è Naruto non fanno altro che intrecciarsi in maniera così indissolubile che mi piace pensare che sia la loro vera storia, non nego che mi farebbe piacere che lo fosse realmente perché io personalmente li amo così, li amo così e cerco anche una ragazza che sia disposta a fare kakuzu versione femmina perché al romics del prossimo anno farò Hidan (femmina perché il signore mi ha donato un paio di tette e di ovaie -.-)   
> Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura!  
> (e scusate per lo sproloquio!)

****

Capitolo Uno: Incipit.

****

 

-Ah! Il mio copri fronte!- esordì entusiasta l'albino prendendolo dalle mani del compagno -lo hai raccolto tu! Allora mi vuoi bene!- mimò puro amore con la sua espressione estasiata cercando di celare al meglio il divertimento che provava nel vedere la grossa vena sulla fronte dell'altro pulsare.  
-smettila o ti ammazzo- sibilò quello -ahahah- rise Hidan -devi dire la verità, dì che mi vuoi bene!- Kakuzu grugnì a quell'ultima sparata del compagno -io ti ammazzo, uno di questi giorni ti ammazzo, troverò il modo. - aggiunse al grugnito e continuò nel loro cammino con un Hidan decisamente troppo entusiasta che lo seguiva. 

Loro erano la coppia dei “cattivi” che mai e poi mai sarebbe stata divisa per andare con altri. Era un'istituzione all' Akatsuki.  
Hidan era l'unico membro immortale e anche decisamente pazzo ma vista la sua forza e le sue capacità nessuno recriminava sul piccolo particolare.  
Kakuzu era il suo compagno ideale.  
Il fatto che avesse cinque cuori e che non potesse morire fin quando ognuno di quelli non veniva trafitto -con la capacità di impiantarne di nuovi per sostituire quelli andati- lo rendevano tale: perfetto per Hidan.

-hai preso il copri fronte per me, che dolceeeee- aveva cominciato l'albino a prenderlo in giro emulando un'adolescente al primo batticuore per l'eroico compagno -fai impressione.- lo bacchettò l'altro -l'ho preso perché quella ferita fa impressione, copriti.- lo accusò e Hidan si toccò il collo sentendo i fili di chakra di Kakuzu tenergli unita la testa al proprio corpo -fa impressione?- chiese smorzando completamente la sua adolescenziale esuberanza -allora metto il copri fronte così- ammise legandolo al collo così che potesse coprire quella rivoltante cicatrice.

Hidan era il compagno perfetto per Kakuzu.  
Essendo uno dei membri più forti dell'Akatsuki ed essendo molto suscettibile nonostante la sua innata calma e sangue freddo capitava anche a lui di perdere violentemente le staffe e nessuno nell'organizzazione eccezion fatta per l'albino sarebbe sopravvissuto ad uno dei suoi attacchi.

Loro erano la coppia perfetta della loro organizzazione e mai sarebbero stati divisi.

Una cosa che Kakuzu non si spiegava era come, il compagno, riuscisse a cambiare umore tanto repentinamente, probabilmente se non fosse stato un sadico, invasato, forte e immorale essere sarebbe stato un soggetto più che qualificato per analisi mentali decisamente profonde.  
-Hidan?- lo richiamò vedendolo proseguire senza di lui -si?- si voltò aspettando che parlasse -no niente, andiamo siamo in ritardo per la prossima taglia.- gli disse per poi superarlo e lo vide, passandogli accanto toccare la propria collana.

Probabilmente aveva preso a pregare il suo dio.

Kakuzu era una sorta di “tesoriere” per la loro organizzazione, parsimonioso a livelli allucinanti detestava lo sperpero e riusciva a gestire in maniera impeccabile le finanze del loro “clan”.  
Il loro compito principale in quel momento era trovare dei banditi sulle quali teste pendevano taglie cospicue così da incassare quei denari fondamentali per la loro sopravvivenza.

Rapidi ed impeccabili: lo erano sempre stati, non divagavano, erano precisi al millimetro e sopratutto Hidan si divertiva a livelli orgasmici a combattere contro quei tizi utili per il compagno.

Loro, lo sapevano tutti, erano una coppia perfetta nell'Akatsuki.

*

-Sta facendo sera- ammise Kakuzu guardando il cielo colorarsi dei toni del tramonto -fermiamoci in questo villaggio.- aggiunse.   
L'albino lo guardò -dormiremo in una locanda?- chiese inarcando un sopracciglio e vedendolo annuire se ne sorprese -come mai questa novità?- chiese sorridendo, gli piaceva come idea, gli piaceva da matti.  
-tu hai bisogno di riposo per rigenerarti del tutto dalle ferite di oggi, potrai farlo in un futon comodo- ammise con disinteresse il maggiore guardando altrove -ora andiamo- gli disse avanzando verso quello che sarebbe stato il loro giaciglio per quella notte.

Avevano disponibile una camera e a loro andò bene e salirono e vedere Hidan gironzolare da una parte all'altra della stanza fu come osservare un bambino con un giocattolo nuovo.

-Kakuzu! Guarda che bello!!- disse estasiato l'albino affacciandosi alla finestra della camera e l'altro buttò un occhio dissimulando il suo interesse su quello che aveva affascinato il compagno -è solo un tramonto.- gli disse semplicemente e lo guardò illuminato dalla luce rossiccia che penetrava nella stanza.

Kakuzu cominciò a spogliarsi dell'ingombrante veste e la depositò accanto all'entrata della camera dove c'era un piccolo armadietto.  
Nel contempo Hidan aveva abbandonato la propria voluminosa arma adagiandola su una parete così che non cadesse a terra.  
Si sedette li accanto cominciando a togliersi i sandali -uso il bagno per primo se ti va bene- l'aveva distratto il compagno e lui aveva semplicemente annuito.  
L'aveva guardato togliersi anche la maglia e scoprirsi il viso per poi sparire nel bagno;

mentre il rumore dell'acqua gli indicava che Kakuzu era sotto la doccia, Hidan si sfilò il copri fronte toccando la ferita che il compagno gli aveva curato con i propri filamenti di chakra, si rese conto che voleva vederla, voleva assolutamente vedere quanto era vero che faceva impressione come gli aveva confidato il compagno, tanto da doverla coprire con il copri fronte.  
Andò all'armadio e aprì le ante trovando uno specchio e si guardò pallido tanto da non sembrare umano.  
Si tolse la maglia osservando i propri lineamenti e sfiorò lo specchio cercando di toccare il suo medaglione; il suo Jashin.

Alzò di poco il volto guardando la sua pelle tendersi tra i punti che tenevano unita la sua testa e il suo corpo e la tirò lasciando che sanguinasse ancora per un poco, tanto da contrastare vistosamente con la sua carnagione diafana.  
Toccò il suo stesso sangue con le dita macchiandosele e le portò alle labbra leccandole e per un attimo gli parve di aver usato dei cosmetici femminili per donarsi un sorriso tendente al rubino.  
Sentì un rumore al di là del suo mondo e scattò per vedere se fosse stato il suo compagno ma si era solo mossa la sua arma dal muro e andò a metterla bene così che non lo distraesse più.  
La portò all'angolo tra le due pareti così che fosse sostenuta dalle due superfici e tornò allo specchio osservando come quello scatto improvviso gli aveva fatto sbafare il sangue lungo l'angolo della sua bocca.  
-domani non ci sarai più- ammise sedendosi lentamente a terra continuando ad osservare la propria cicatrice ancora così vivida e sanguinosa che pareva impossibile che l'indomani non ci sarebbe più stata a marchiare la sua pelle.  
Osservò il proprio corpo e notò che le piccole abrasioni riportate in battaglia stavano già svanendo -non posso portare sul mio corpo alcun ricordo.- mormorò toccandosi una spalla per poi graffiarla con le unghie.  
-stupido corpo, stupido corpo- imprecò aggiungendo cattiveria al suo operato.  
Quando si sporcò le mani del suo stesso sangue sospirò provando un brivido molto simile al piacere fisico sulla pelle che si increspò tutta sotto il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni.  
-mmh..- mormorò graffiandosi ancora su un braccio mentre si guardava allo specchio vittima delle sue stesse mosse.  
In quella ragnatela che nascondeva una trappola dalla quale era difficile uscire ci era entrato da fin troppi anni e aveva imparato con il tempo che non era così male provare le sensazioni che dava quel gioco pericoloso.

Portò le sue mani tra le gambe accarezzandosi lentamente da sopra i pantaloni e poggiò la fronte alla superficie fredda dello specchio che osservava le sue mosse, chiuse gli occhi gemendo appena e non si accorse che lo scoscio dell'acqua era finito indi per cui Kakuzu lo avrebbe raggiunto presto.

Quando tornò nella camera, dopo essere uscito dal bagno, con una rapida occhiata alla camera non lo vide, ma riconobbe i suoi abiti lasciati distrattamente a terra, avanzò raggiungendoli e lo vide seduto a terra che si donava piacere rannicchiato davanti allo specchio, appoggiato a quello troppo preso dalle sue stesse emozioni.  
-cosa diamine?- provò a chiedere ma continuare una domanda dalla ovvia risposta gli pareva troppo stupido.  
Hidan lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e sbuffò in un gemito, si poggiò all'anta ancora chiusa con la schiena così da avere davanti il compagno e lo guardò mordendosi le labbra ancora dipinte di rosso -sono al limite.- mormorò al compagno -allora sbrigati e vatti a dare una ripulita- lo bacchettò quello dandogli poi le spalle per non guardarlo mentre veniva.  
Si trovò da fare qualcosa più in là, nella camera estraendo dalla loro sacca un libro dove teneva i conti più recenti dell'organizzazione e quando si sentì chiamare dal compagno credette di aver sentito male.  
Non era un richiamo colmo d' attenzioni, era un richiamo racchiuso da un gemito.  
Si voltò appena osservandolo con la coda dell'occhio, Hidan non lo stava affatto guardando, se ne stava lì, seduto a donarsi piacere mantenendo gli occhi chiusi e lo sentì nuovamente richiamarlo nella propria fantasia.

Non ci mise molto Kakuzu a rivestirsi e ad uscire dalla camera lasciando il compagno nella sua personale fantasia.

*

Prima di infilarsi nel futon, Kakuzu andò a chiudere la finestra e spense la luce in bagno visto che il compagno non si era curato di farlo.  
Lo guardò steso tra le coperte che si stiracchiava tranquillo come se non fosse successo nulla, oltretutto.  
Si mise seduto sul materasso stendendosi poco dopo e guardò il soffitto per alcuni istanti prima di chiudere gli occhi, un tantinello stanco.

Assaporò quella pace sollevato che per quella sera anche le sue ossa stanche si sarebbero riposate su un materasso vero e senza darlo a vedere sorrise nel suo profondo.

-...Kakuzu?- si sentì chiamare dal compagno, la pace era evidentemente finita.  
Lo ignorò sperando che si arrendesse sul nascere di quel richiamo.  
-ehi...?- sentì di nuovo la sua voce ma lui rimase con gli occhi chiusi intento ad ignorarlo.  
Percepì un fruscio tra le coperte ed ignorò anche quello.  
-Kakuzu? Sei sveglio?- sentì che insisteva ma di dargliela vinta nel suo primo, vero e proprio momento di relax, non voleva; Kakuzu era decisamente testardo.  
-Kakuzu...- si sentì chiamare ancora e sta volta percepì anche il compagno sporgersi per scuoterlo appena dalle spalle -ho le mani ghiacciate, me le riscaldi?- chiese avvicinandosi ulteriormente -Kaku- cercò di richiamarlo ancora l'albino ma il compagno con uno scatto repentino l'aveva schienato sul materasso e gli puntava un kunai al collo -hai rotto. Sei fastidioso e appiccicoso. Non sei l'unico che ha bisogno di riposo quindi sta zitto o io- sibilò ma la risata del compagno lo fece demordere dal continuare -o io cosa?- gli chiese sbeffeggiandolo -mi uccidi?- osò chiedere con quel sorrisetto che sapeva fare solo lui, quel sorrisetto che veniva voglia di cancellare con ogni mezzo.  
Kakuzu lo vide inclinare la testa più indietro scoprendo maggiormente il proprio collo -su avanti, tagliami la gola.- gli disse e si morse appena le labbra toccandosi la pelle diafana con le dita -domani non ci sarà più niente come sempre. Ammazzami, prova ad ammazzarmi.- lo istigò e Kakuzu premette la punta del kunai sulla sua pelle proprio come quello gli stava dicendo di fare.   
Vide la lama ulcerare la sua pelle e macchiarsi di una ninfa troppo calda e vivida per essere quella di un morto vivente che non poteva morire e respirò velocemente causa le sue parole di scherno.  
-sta zitto.- sibilò assottigliando lo sguardo e lo vide allungare una mano che arrivò al proprio viso -ho le mani ghiacciate, mi riscaldi un po'?- gli chiese cambiando totalmente tono -volevo chiederti solo questo.- aggiunse con un sospiro.  
Il moro prese la sua mano allontanandola dal proprio viso e la bloccò sul materasso.  
Il come Hidan abbassò lo sguardo, l'espressione che si dipinse sul suo viso fu un qualcosa che destabilizzò il maggiore. Sembrava per la prima volta veramente vulnerabile.

Hidan guardò il compagno sopra di sé e prima di tornare a osservare il suo viso si inumidì le labbra con lentezza -questo ti eccita?- gli chiese tornando a guardarlo negli occhi per un attimo -avere il dominio su di me ti eccita?- domandò ancora tornando ad osservare il suo corpo e vagò con le mani sui suoi pettorali -sai che si vede che ti piace?- gli rese noto con un torno meno alto dei precedenti.  
-prima, quando ti ho chiamato ad inizio serata,- cominciò l'albino -te ne sei andato.- continuò -è perché ti disturbava che ti usavo per darmi piacere?- chiese e sentì il kunai pungere ancora sulla sua pelle -stai zitto.- gli ripeté il maggiore -ti da fastidio che ti dico le cose reali?- gli chiese innocentemente e sospirò appena sentendo la lama del kunai muoversi sul suo collo -Kakuzu, ho le mani fredde, me le riscaldi tu?- domandò ancora ma il compagno lo ignorò totalmente stringendo la presa sul suo polso -anche se tu non mi guardi come ti ho guardato io, beh anche a me piace.- mormorò con quel suo sorrisetto odioso.  
Kakuzu lasciò il kunai e strinse la mano a pugno prima di colpirlo sul viso e la forza del colpo fece giare il viso al compagno che si ritrovò a guardare la finestra chiusa che rifletteva la stanza buia; si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore ferreo del sangue e socchiuse gli occhi provando dei brividi sotto la pelle molto simili al piacere fisico;  
-ti ho detto di stare zitto- sibilò il maggiore lasciando poi andare la sua mano e parve che a poco a poco la sua rabbia sciamò lasciandolo più tranquillo. Si mise seduto guardando il corpo seminudo del compagno steso sul futon e lo vide poi alzarsi e sedersi di fronte a lui -perché hai smesso?- gli chiese dispiaciuto inclinando appena la testa da un lato -mi sarebbe piaciuto che tu m'avessi preso con forza- ammise innocentemente, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
-stai zitto- disse ancora ripetendo quelle parole troppe volte in quella conversazione -ma è vero- ammise l'albino andando a baciargli un pettorale e per qualche ragione che non sapeva spiegarsi Kakuzu non lo scacciò nell'immediatezza del suo gesto;  
Hidan accarezzò uno dei segni del suo corpo, una delle sue cicatrici, uno dei suoi ricordi tangibili e ne delineò il profilo sentendo sotto il polpastrello la curvatura ruvida della sua pelle cicatrizzata, si morse le labbra sospirando subito dopo.  
-mi piacciono le tue cicatrici.- ammise e Kakuzu lo guardò ancora troppo vicino al proprio corpo -si, immagino che ad un invasato possano piacere.- commentò quello ma Hidan scosse la testa sfregando la punta del naso sulla sua pelle e scese a baciargli l'addome accarezzandone la pelle con la punta delle dita -non puoi comprendere- gli confidò nostalgico -sono dei ricordi- ammise e sorrise sulla sua pelle -sono solo tagli che sono parzialmente guariti- gli disse realista come sempre.  
Lo sentì arrivare all'orlo dei suoi pantaloni e lo sentì lavorare con le mani per poterglieli slacciare -lasciami fare, adesso. Hai bisogno di aiuto qui.- gli disse guardandolo -però dopo prendimi come piace a me, anche se non ti piace anche se ti fa schifo perché ora è a me che non piace fare questo.- gli disse e Kakuzu annuì, era troppo vicino al suo inguine per poterlo scansare e probabilmente era da quando aveva messo mano in quella zona che aveva smesso di ragionare con il cervello.  
-però non venirmi in bocca- gli disse l'albino e lui annuì così che iniziasse e gli portò una mano alla testa per spingerlo verso la propria più primordiale voglia.

Era effettivamente bravo nel fare quelle cose.

Lo spettinò completamente nel mantenerlo troppo vicino al proprio inguine e gettò la testa all'indietro quando lo sentì operare tanto bene su quello.

*

 

Tossi forte alzandosi dal corpo del compagno e si pulì la bocca nella mera speranza di non soffocare -stronzo!- gli imprecò contro tirandogli un pugno e scansò con poco garbo la sua mano, la stessa mano che l'aveva costretto fin troppo vicino mentre raggiungeva il culmine di quel piacere.  
-te l'avevo detto, dannazione- imprecò ancora allontanandosi da lui e si alzò dal futon rifugiandosi in bagno per potersi ripulire di quella robaccia appiccicosa.  
Al bagno non riuscì ad arrivarci, Kakuzu lo prese per un braccio e lo attirò nuovamente ai loro futon, -non dimentichi niente?- gli disse -eppure parevi tenerci- gli disse ma Hidan lo guardò torvo -adesso non lo voglio più ho il tuo sapore schifoso in bocca e voglio ripulirmi al pi presto- gli disse con aria offesa; fece per alzarsi nuovamente ma la stretta del compagno non gli permise di muoversi -smettila di trattenermi- sibilò quello sentendosi appena in trappola -smettila o ti uccido- oso dirgli e Kakuzu lo guardò divertito bloccandogli le mani sul cuscino;  
intrappolato a quella maniera poteva dar ben poca vita a quelle sue parole che ostentavano superiorità, in quel momento era nettamente in difficoltà nei confronti del compagno.  
Quando sentì le sue mani prendergli le gambe cercò di calciarlo via ma fu inutile la stretta delle sue dita sulla propria pelle era veramente pesante, se fosse stato possibile l'indomani avrebbe avuto probabilmente dei lividi ma sicuramente sarebbe stata nuovamente perfetta, la sua pelle, dopo una dormita e l'ombra di nessun ricordo l'avrebbe marchiata tanto a lungo.

Anche se era stato lui ad esprimere il desiderio che lo prendesse a quel modo non si sentì soddisfatto nel frangente in cui quella richiesta venne esaudita.  
Non riuscì a goderne come credeva e come si era immaginato avrebbe fatto e nell'immediato dopo si ritrovò a sospirare dando la schiena al compagno mentre quello si alzava per andare in bagno a darsi una ripulita.  
Si toccò la collana -Jashin- mormorò sentendosi triste senza però capirne le motivazioni e si morse le labbra accucciandosi tra le coperte, un po' di riposo notturno e si sarebbero cancellate tutte le ferite.

*

Quando si destò dagli ultimi strascichi di sonno e di torpore vide che il suo compagno non era nel futon accanto a lui dove sarebbe dovuto essere. Si mise seduto, Hidan non era tipo da svegliarsi prima di lui e da sparire a quel modo, no, Hidan era molto più plateale nelle sue azioni.  
Vagò con lo sguardo e trovò i suoi vestiti abbandonati distrattamente ai piedi della sua arma ed in un certo senso si tranquillizzò, Kakuzu, vedendoli.  
Sentì poi lo scroscio dell'acqua provenire dal bagno e si alzò per assicurarsi che fosse lui, come se, oltretutto, un qualunque chi che sia, intrufolato nella loro camera usasse la doccia come se nulla fosse.  
Entrò in bagno e lo vide sotto il getto dell'acqua, non aveva nemmeno tirato la tenda, forse troppo claustrofobica per lui e lo osservò nella sua diafana perfezione.  
Non aveva più alcun segno di alcun genere sul corpo.  
Era semplicemente lì sotto a frizionarsi i capelli con il sapone che veniva poi subito portato via sotto lo scroscio dell'acqua che bagnava completamente la sua pelle e rimase a guardarlo inebetito, per un attimo gli parve di osservare un Dio, tanto intimamente da sentirsene in colpa.

Scosse la testa a quel pensiero: Hidan un Dio, era una cosa al di fuori di ogni realtà, al limite poteva avvicinarsi ad una creatura demoniaca.

-che cazzo stai facendo!- gli urlò contro tirandogli la prima cosa che ebbe per le mani e prese l'asciugamani coprendo le proprie nudità -non si spiano le persone sotto la doccia!- urlò ancora e Kakuzu inarcò un sopracciglio, come se fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva nudo.  
Vide Hidan chiudere l'acqua e uscire dalla doccia raggiungendolo, lasciò una scia di impronte d'acqua al suo passaggio e gli si avvicinò guardandolo dal basso della sua statura -Kakuzu tu sei un maniaco, lo sai?- gli disse sorridendogli e trovò la cosa comica visto che ridacchiò allungo prima di andare ad asciugarsi per poi rivestirsi -io non sono un maniaco- disse dopo un attimo di confusione il moro -capito? Io non sono un maniaco!- gli disse ancora seguendolo -oh suvvia qui nessuno giudica le tue perversioni- lo prese in giro -io avrei perversioni? Tu proprio lo dici?- ribatté piccato il moro e non fece altro che far sorridere maggiormente il compagno che prese i suoi abiti rivestendosi silenziosamente, prese il suo anello infilandoselo al dito dove era solito portarlo e si toccò il petto come gesto incondizionato con il quale solitamente sentiva se la collana fosse al suo posto, non sentendola si destò immediatamente -Jashin- mormorò tornando in bagno e senza trovarla entrò nel panico -cerchi questa?- chiese il moro morstrandogliela quasi fosse un pendolo tra le sue mani -ridammela!- s'infervorò l'albino immediatamente -ehi calmo. Te l'eri dimenticata e te l'ho semplicemente presa per portartela.- gli disse lasciando che la prendesse -tu non sei normale, sei morboso persino con una collana.- disse quello riprendendolo sul suo comportamento ma Hidan non gli diede peso, aveva di nuovo la collana, sorrise tenendola in mano e la infilò immediatamente al collo toccandola con le dita -oh Jashin- mormorò -tu lo ami un po' troppo quel tuo Dio pagano.- gli rese noto Kakuzu e Hidan lo guardò appena -tu non dovresti nemmeno nominarlo in vano.- rispose senza scherzare e Kakuzu lo lasciò perdere nella sua invasata e folle religione. 

Erano alla ricerca di due criminali dalla quale cattura avrebbero ricavato dei buoni profitti e non potevano permettersi di tergiversare ancora.  
Il loro viaggio doveva continuare.


End file.
